custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FireDrag1091/Massive Re-Write and HE! Preview
Hello, I am back again with another serial of the Fire Dragging Blog Line. Today's is going to be short and sweet, since is is just some new news and a preview of a project I have announced months back. Well, I'm going to get started with the meaty stuff; shall we? El Massive Rewrite Well, how can I explain this? Basically, I'm going to start a MASSIVE re-write for characters, species, locations, items, etc; for a better sense of canon-related material or just to make more sense out of my articles. Starting this Rewrite, I shall nullify ALL content of the following pages; meaning the content on them is basically USELESS knowledge until I start the Rewrite. Those following pages are: # Redveraic # Vadekii # Initiators # Vakanta Magna Content is to be forgotten, until I can purify their essence and make them clean once more. Also, feel free to delete this pages; admins: # Darkness (Story) # Initiator "Terminals" # The Instructive's Warship ''Hilarity Ensues!'' Title Preview/Update My, my, my HE! has taken a lot of effort and thought JUST to make the first couple of pages for the Prologue. I tried for HOURS to try to make this one story as entertaining as possible. And did it pay off? Yes, and no; because I feel accomplished for typing up the Prologue and trying to make it as interesting as possible, but I'm not sure it will pay off for the readers. I'm not sure if the jokes will hit off gloriously or not; but I'm willing to risk my life by posting the first couple of paragraphs of the story here: ---- The midnight dark bore a black cover over the days blue sky, the dark clouds rolling across the sky with the dancing stars; the tall metropolis buildings towering stories in the air. Clear, umbilical tubes curved like a snake around the mega-structure known as Metru Nui. The green, mushroom-shaped structures which littered the ground marked the obvious: the city district belonged to Le-Metru; the main city populace of the Le-Matoran in the district, the Matoran of Air. On top one of the many roofs stood a reptilian-like being, whipping his long; scale-covered tail around—keeping his long arms folded and his back hunched. The being donned crimson armor, a near complete set with a few missing components; such as the forearm’s, and the right thigh; also having a cleverly placed black-colored, flat conical hat. Watching protosteel pillars wiz through the clear tubes, the figure then drew one of his two T-1 Katana’s, as he— Woah, woah woah… what is this, some sort of epic? Though I do admit, I quite like the narrative style; it gives some good detail and a dark, shady style. If you don’t mind interrupting my writing, it’d be much— “Yo, writer; shut up—this is my story, remember?” the Reptilian-figure said, looking through the word document that the writer is currently typing this story on. You know, I can permanently hiatus you, like I did with Darkness. You wouldn’t go that far, would you? You spent months planning this project; unlike Darkness. “Yeah, and let me add... it was crap! I mean the story was confusing, the premise was cliché; not to mention the boring characters!” The figure added, drawing out ‘crap’, and ‘boring’ in a higher-pitched voice. “And what was with making me seem like an amateur? I am beast!” ---- Alright, so; good enough? I'd like criticism here; tips to make it more humorous and out of this world. By the way, open for character cameo's and what not. Surprise me. Anyways, that's it for today, (or tomorrow, or whenever) leave a comment if you feel like it. ~Fire of Dragging. Category:Blog posts